


Angel Grace

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/480457
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Angel Grace

I walk into the cheap motel room that I’ve rented with the Winchester’s and groan as I see Gabriel standing in the middle of the room. 

“What are you doing here?” I snap, dropping my stuff on the floor.

“The guys told me to wait here while they went to get food.” He shrugs with a smile.

“Well, wait somewhere else.” I growl.

“Oo, someone’s panties are in a twist. Want a hand untangling them?” He smirks.

“What I want is a nice spa day complete with full body massage from a tall hunk.” I grumble, flopping down on the bed.

I shiver as I feel magic glide across my body and I’m suddenly naked on a massage table. 

“What the hell?” I growl, looking at Gabriel angrily.

“You said you could do with a full body massage.” He shrugs.

“Not from you.” I snap, moving to get up.

“Relax sweetness, I’m just helping. No tricks, I promise.” He smiles, holding his hands up.

I glare at him suspiciously, but I do ache all over from our recent hunt.

“Okay.” I say slowly, laying back down.

He hums and walks over to me. His hands begin to knead my shoulders, making me moan at the feeling. I tense as I feel his angel grace slide over my body but relax again as it begins to soothe all my bruises and the muscles his hands aren’t on yet. His angel grace manages to work out every knot and ache I have and I’m soon so relaxed I may fall asleep. He pulls away with a chuckle and the massage table becomes a bed again. I blink at him sleepily and he strokes a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Rest now, I’ll watch over you.” He says softly.

I hum and my eyes flutter shut as his angel grace eases me to sleep.


End file.
